


you give a beggar like me a royal life

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It may not be conventional or even easy, but it's his life with his family, and nothing could make him any happier at this point.





	you give a beggar like me a royal life

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 June - 4 July 2018  
> Word Count: 2000  
> Written for: Outlaw Queen Happy Ending Week  
> Prompt: Day 5 - Cursed Happy Ending  
> Summary: It may not be conventional or even easy, but it's his life with his family, and nothing could make him any happier at this point.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Robin didn't actually die and both he and Maleficent come to Hyperion Heights in the curse. This piece specifically takes place a few months after the events of "Feeling Alive."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: A Million Lights  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself. I had to work in a DOQ fic for Happy Ending Week. And this is it. I love these characters so much. I gave Roni my migraines because it felt appropriate that she be the one to get them.
> 
> Note: Dialogue in _italics_ is Rob's texts. Dialogue in _{{italics}}_ is Mal's texts. 
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to babylawyer for putting eyes on this for me…

_"I crossed the ocean and I searched the sky_  
_For the riddles and the reasons why_  
_You give a beggar like me a royal life"_  
\-- "Your Love", King Kyle Lee  & Michael W. Smith

 

The buzzing of his phone pulls Rob from a light doze. He smiles and presses a gentle kiss to the damp hair at Roni's crown before reaching for his phone.

           _{{How's our girl doing?}}_

He chuckles and fumbles one-handed to open the camera app and snap a picture of them two of them before sending it.

           _Peacefully dozing as we speak. You okay down there?_

The response is almost instantaneous.

           _{{You should get her back to bed before she gets a chill.}}_  
           _{{It's fine down here. Syl and Mari could probably cover themselves.}}_

           _You sound doubtful._

His phone rings and he answers it, putting it on speaker, grateful for the water-resistant cover Mal had forced him to buy. "Hey."

"Hey, Stud." She sounds exhausted, a touch anxious. "Mari's been kinda flighty. Roni'd probably fire her."

"Shit," he mutters, then freezes as Roni whimpers softly. His fingers stroke along her spine. "You give her a warning?" he asks as Roni settles.

"Oh, she's avoiding me like the plague. She knows I'm pissed."

"And distracted about our girl, I'd wager?" When she sighs, Rob nods. "If you want, we can swap off for a bit? Danny's dead to the world in his room and Roni will be out again before I can get her back to bed."

Mal hums noncommittally, and he can tell she's distracted even before the sound of her yelling is muffled. He winces at whomever is on the receiving end of her wrath.

"Sorry, Rob," she finally says. "I gotta go. You get Roni back to bed and I'll come up as soon as I chase this asshole out for fucking with Mari."

"Call Rogers if you need to," he says before Mal ends the call with a grunt. Rob sighs and sets aside his phone, toes of his left foot deftly reaching up to flip the lever to drain the tub.

Roni shivers as her skin is exposed to the air, goosebumps raising the fine hairs on her arms. A pitiful moan escapes her lips as dark lashes slowly flutter open. "Wha's happ'n?"

"Time to head back to bed, love." His smile is gentle as his lips press to her temple. "Take your time getting up. You were out pretty hard. You didn't even hear it when Mal called a bit ago."

"She okay down there?" Leave it to Roni to turn instantly to her beloved bar. "I can--"

"You'll do no such thing, Roni Manzana." He tries to keep his tone gentle, but his words brook no dissent as he reaches for a towel. "You're still not past the worst of that blasted migraine and I'm sure you've still got a fever, too."

"Rob--"

He shakes his head. "Nope. Don't even try to change my mind on this." When she huffs and scowls, Rob chuckles and strokes her cheek. "I know you hate this, but the bar's going to be fine without you for a day or two while you recuperate."

"Fine," she finally mutters as another shiver races through her body, chased by a loud yawn.

They carefully shift and Rob steps out of the tub first. Roni's half-lidded eyes follow along as the towel licks up any water droplets on his torso before it goes around his hips. Once he's certain the towel won't fall, he offers her a steady hand as she carefully rises to stand. As her feet settle on the plush bathmat, he runs another towel down her body, shoulders to feet, front and back, before wrapping it around her and pulling her into an embrace. He frowns briefly as she sags into the solid strength of his chest.

"You okay, love?"

She shakes her head and clings to him. A soft sigh wafts across the hairs on his chest, and he feels the hot dampness of tears on his skin. "Need to lie down," she mumbles, just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Do you think you can walk?"

When she moves her head negatively, he's not even surprised. He simply nods and shifts enough to scoop her into his arms bridal style and makes his way to the bedroom. Her tears lightly scald his skin, and his heart breaks for her pain.

The minute her body touches the mattress, she curls into a ball, shivering again. Rob digs into the dresser for the old, worn Pink Floyd shirt that his two loves had stolen from him almost instantly upon seeing it. Another drawer yields a black cotton thong and slipper socks.

"Do you want sweats, Roni?" he asks, setting the clothes next to her.

"Yes, please," is her soft reply, voice already gravelly with pain and exhaustion.

As he turns to retrieve them, she carefully pulls the shirt on, followed by the thong. Rob helps her with the slipper socks and sweats, then settles the covers over her. 

"Rob?"

"Just rest. I'm getting you water and more meds, then I'll rest with you."

Roni grunts noncommittally and pulls the covers up over her head. Rob frowns, but heads back to the bathroom for the meds and his phone. Before returning to the bedroom, he checks on Danny, a gentle smile on his lips as he eases the boy's foot back under the covers. As he steps out of the room, he comes face to face with Mal.

"Hey, babe."

Mal smiles wearily and him and accepts his kiss. "Any chance you're up to finishing downstairs? If I spend any more time around Mari and her bad fucking choices, I'm gonna fire her and then kill her."

"I don't think Roni would appreciate either right now." He presses a gentle kiss to her lips and puts the pill bottle in her hand. "Roni gets two of these with water and then needs some TLC. I'll go deal with Mari and the bar."

He starts to walk away, but Mal's hand on his arm stops him. "You forgetting something, Rob?" At his confused look, she chuckles and tugs at the towel still wrapped around his waist. It falls away easily, her eyes raking down his body in appreciation. "I mean, it's mostly guys tonight, but you'd still probably make a killing on tips."

He feels his cheeks darken in embarrassment. "Bloody hell," he mutters and heads toward the bedroom again, knowing Mal will follow him. He reaches for clean boxer briefs and a black t-shirt to slip into as Mal moves to the bed.

"Hey, Kitten," she says softly, stroking Roni's hair. "I've got your meds here."

Rob doesn't quite make out Roni's muffled reply as he pulls on his jeans from earlier, then tackles socks and boots. He doesn't want to leave Roni when she's laid up with a migraine, but the tension is visibly affecting Mal, and she deserves to step away from the bar. He sits on Roni's other side as she takes her meds and drains half the bottle of water.

"That's it, love," he says with a smile. "You get some rest here with Mal while I go help out downstairs. I'm just a phone call away if you or Danny need me."

Roni nods and offers a wan smile as she settles into the mattress again. "Love you, Rob."

"I love you, too." His lips press gently to her temple, fingers massaging the back of her head. "Promise me you'll rest?"

"Promise," she whispers, leaning into his touch. "Close up if it's slow, okay? Tomorrow night's a live band. We'll recoup any losses tonight."

"I'll let Syl know."

Roni nods and lets her eyes drift shut as Rob continues to massage her neck and scalp a bit longer. By the time he pulls back, Roni is limp and boneless against Mal's body. He drops another kiss to her temple, then stretches across to peck Mal's lips lightly.

"Keep an eye on her fever, yeah? I think the soak killed it, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"I will. Go on, Rob. They need you down there."

He nods slowly, still unwilling to leave these women he loves so much, even as he knows he has to. A glance at the alarm clock notes the nearness of midnight, and he smiles before getting up to make his way down to the bar. 

He pulls Mari aside first, warning her that Roni will be advised of the issues tonight, as well as of her willingness to make it right if she properly focuses as they close down early. Then he informs Syl of the change in plans, verifying that neither woman will be docked salary for the night.

Mari and Syl make their way to each table to explain the closure as Robin rings the bell for last call. The patrons easily finish their drinks and settle up their tabs as Rob starts the nightly shutdown procedure.

Within an hour and a half, the bar is completely shut down and ready for tomorrow. Syl and Mari are counting their tips as Robin closes out the till. Syl hands him a handful of bills with a smile.

"What's this?"

"Mal's share of the tips tonight."

"Syl, you know--"

"I don't care," comes the reply as she wraps his fingers around the bills. "She worked, she earned it. End of story."

Rob knows Mal will refuse the money, but also knows that Syl is every bit as stubborn as his blonde lover. "I'll take it to her, all right? I can't promise she'll keep it."

Syl just chuckles and shrugs. "She can spoil that boy of yours then. Speaking of kids, I'm off to pick up mine if we're done here."

"Yeah, go on home." He grins over at Mari. "You, too. And think about what I said, Mari, yeah?"

Mari's quick, emphatic nod and smile tell him all he needs to know. He locks up after they leave, then heads up to the loft and his family. Another quick check on Danny reassures that his son still sleeps deeply, and he's free to join his loves again.

"That was quicker than I expected," Mal says softly with a grin. "Did you leave cleanup for the morning?"

"Nope," he replies, starting to strip down to his boxer briefs. "People left easily enough and we got it all done. I even got the deposit ready to go and in the safe. Oh, and this is for you." He extends the cash to her. "Syl said it's your fair share of the tips tonight and refused to take it back."

She rolls her eyes and tosses the bills on the nightstand. "And it'll just go into that savings account for her kid's college fund tomorrow."

"I figured as much. She said you could spoil Danny with it."

"That's another option."

Roni mumbles softly as Rob slips into bed, molding his chest along her back. A kiss to her shoulder eases her deeper into sleep.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping like the dead. Fever's stayed gone, too. My gut says this is the last of it and our girl will be back to normal in the morning."

Rob grins when she yawns. "Get some sleep, babe. It's been a long day for all of us."

She nods and strokes his cheek, smiling softly when he kisses her palm. "Night, stud."

"Night, Mal."

In moments, her breathing evens out like Roni's, leaving Rob to his thoughts. Roni shifts in her sleep, forcing him to stretch out on his back as her head rests on his chest. As if drawn magically, Mal turns to spoon behind Roni.

It may not be conventional or even easy, but it's his life with his family, and nothing could make him any happier at this point. Maybe it's time to give those rings a revisit. He's pretty sure they'll both say yes this time.


End file.
